


Autofahrt

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [11]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, Driving, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann und Friedrich fahren über die Feiertage nach Frankfurt/Main zu Johanns Eltern





	Autofahrt

**Author's Note:**

> Nochmal frohe Weihnachten euch allen ;)
> 
> Meine Wegkenntnisse von Frankfurt/Main beruhen auf Google Maps und dessen Routenplaner von Weimar nach Frankfurt. Ich garantiere nicht für Richtigkeit.

„Jetzt müssen wir rechts.“

„Ja, Johann, ich weiß.“

„Wenn du es weißt, dann setz doch den Blinker!“

„Wer fährt, du oder ich?“

„Du, aber –“

„Dann lass mich fahren, wie ich das für richtig halte.“

„Ich lasse dich fahren, wie es richtig _ist_.“

„Johann, es hatte auch Gründe, warum ich durch meine Fahrprüfung gekommen bin.“

„…“

„…“

„Da vor der Messe wieder rechts. Und bieg bitte im zweiten Gang ab.“

„Johann, verdammt, du bist nicht mein Fahrlehrer! Und Navi brauchst du auch nicht zu spielen!“

„…“

„…“

„Na, Fritz, freust du dich schon?“

„Auf Weihnachten mit deinen Eltern? Also, mit dir zu zweit hätte ich es schöner gefunden. Aber wenn wir jemals durch Frankfurt durchfinden sollten, bin ich schon dankbar.“

„Du könntest mich fahren lassen. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, ich kenn mich aus.“

„Johann, ich bin auch schon des Öfteren in Frankfurt gewesen, so ist es nicht. Und wenn die hier nicht die ganze Stadt umgraben und in eine Baustelle verwandeln würden –“

„Vorsicht, Fritz, die Ampel ist rot!“

„Danke, das seh‘ ich selbst!“

„Und warum bremst du dann nicht?“

„Gott im Himmel, Johann! Die Ampel war noch ewig weit weg!“

„So weit jetzt auch wieder ni–“

„Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, steig ich aus.“

„‘Tschuldigung.“

„…“

„Sag mal, hörst du den Motor nicht? Langsam könntest du wirklich mal schalten, oder was hast du gegen den dritten Gang?“ 

„Gegen den hab ich gar nichts. Aber gegen dich hab ich gleich was, wenn du so weitermachst.“

„Entschuldigung, das ist mein Auto.“

„…“

„Was machst du denn jetzt?“

„Ich halte. Du darfst fahren.“

„Was? Friedrich, jetzt fahr doch weiter.“

„Ne. Das ist mir echt zu blöd. Jetzt steig aus und setz dich ans Steuer!“

„Verdammt, Fritz, die hupen schon, jetzt steig wieder ein!“

„Nein. Du fährst jetzt.“

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein?!“

„…“ 

„…“

„Hier rechts. Junghofstraße.“

„Was? Erst beschwerst du dich über mich, aber dann selber Navi spielen.“

„Damit du mal siehst, wie nervig das ist. Jetzt wieder rechts in die Neue Mainzer.“

„Du bist unmöglich. Warum habe ich dich nochmal fahren lassen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil dein Fahrstil eines der Hauptargumente für die Gurtpflicht ist?“

„Haha, danke, sehr charmant.“

„Im Ernst. Ich bin lieber eine halbe Stunde später in Frankfurt und komme dafür lebend an.“

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?“

„Ich muss keine 210 Kilometer die Stunde fahren, nur weil mein Auto es kann. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, du hättest da was zu kompensieren.“

„Das lasse ich jetzt mal so stehen.“

„Du musst hier links.“

„Fritz…“

„Johann?“

„Ok, du hast gewonnen. Waffenstillstand?“

„Waffenstillstand.“

„…“

„Aber nur bis zur Rückfahrt.“

„…“

„Du musst hier nach links in die Kaiserstraße.“

„Fritz!“

„Bis zur Rückfahrt?“

„Ok, ok. Bis zur Rückfahrt. Dann werde ich dir aber mal zeigen, was ein anständiger Fahrstil ist!“

„Alles klar, aber erst mal solltest du da vorne wenden.“

„Was? Ich dachte, wir hätten Waffenstillstand.“

„Johann… du bist gerade am Haus deiner Eltern vorbeigefahren.“

„Was?!... Scheiße.“

„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber aufs Fahren als auf deinen Fahrstil konzentrieren.“

„Freu du dich schon mal auf die Rückfahrt.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir nächstes Mal einfach den Zug nehmen. Was meinst du, Johann?“


End file.
